


Little Lies (But Bigger Truths)

by Excaliburinthelakeonpage394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told himself; it was okay if he only liked him for his looks. He told himself it was okay, because he was only attracted to his looks and could never like the moody sour-wolf for his less-than-crappy personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about not updating anything for ages (I'm super stressed about exams and work I'm so sorry guys) and I've kind of been binge watching Teen Wolf and... Well I'm a huge sucker for gay ships so, naturally, I totally ship Sterek and am permanently attached to the tag at the moment...  
>  
> 
> Anyway, I've been sort of spurting out small bits and pieces for the last week and somehow I sat down and spurted this out and it's sort of okay? I don't know.
> 
> I don't know what the title is either but I'd rather not spend an hour thinking up a good title if that's okay.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

He told himself; it was okay if he only liked him for his looks. It was okay, because he was so much older than Stiles and would  _never_ be interested and his  _own_ interest stayed strictly between him, his imagination and his hand. He told himself it was okay, becuase he was only attracted to his looked and could never like the moody sourwolf - who took every opportunity to throw Stiles up against something solid and just a little painful - for his less-than-crappy personality.

 

  He told himself; he  _was_ scared of the big, bad wolf - though he knew his increased heart rate was not out of fear.

 

  He joked, about Derek dying or disappearing, through his heartache at the mere thought, because he had to refuse that the sourwolf meant something to him. He joked to keep everyone fooled. He joked because his life was so much simpler before Derek-fucking-Hale returned to Beacon Hills and inserted himself into Stiles' life so...wonderfully.

 

  He told himself; the ache in his chest when Derek was  _actually_  on the brink of death was nothing, it's tough watching  _anyone_ die, it didn't mean anything.

 

  He admitted to himself; when he truly wanted to punch Scott for making Derek the most wanted man in the state; okay,  _maybe,_ he did have the _tiniest_ crush on a certain sourwolf.

 

  He pleaded with himself; find someone else to obsess over. Literally _anyone else!_ Allison even! No- wait, not Allison, Scott would kill him... But  _anyone_ else!

 

  He told himself; it's just a silly teenage crush, that would eventually go away - after every night in his bed. While his breathing was evening out and he was slowly coming back to earth, he told himself this was the last time - next time he'll go back to thinking about Lydia or some other girl... Or...maybe some other dude...

 

  He told himself; he was imagining it, whenever he thought he saw a glimmer of...something in Derek's eye. Or maybe a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. Or a lingering hand. Or a concerned look. Or- no. Derek didn't feel anything for him, it's all in his head. 

 

  He told himself; he was a horrible person, when he couldn't find it in him to feel bad for Scott for more than a week after Derek ripped (literally) his best friends' only hope at a normal life, from existence.

 

  He punch a wall one night; halting an internal argument, focused on how easily he hid his feelings from the wolves. They're supposed to be able to tell when someone is lying or hiding something! 

 

  He admitted he'd been kidding himself, that he had far more than a little crush on the sourwolf, when said sourwolf took his hand and glared at the bruised, not-quite-but-very-close-to-broken, knuckles in concern, gently running his thumb across them. Then asked him, in a painfully soft voice, if he was okay. If Stiles knew anything, he knew that Derek heard the way his heart skipped a beat at that - even if the man (um... wolf?) showed no reaction.

 

  He knew he was so fucking screwed, the first time Derek kissed him. It had been soft and fast and after a too-close-for-comfort-brush-with-death on Stiles' part. Derek hadn't said anything after, only refused to look at Stiles while he held him tightly in his bed and quietly slipped out when the teen finally fell asleep - a small smile on his face.

 

  He knew he loved the wolf the second after the words fell from his lips, along with tears. Derek was dying in his arms - again. But this time there was no one coming to save them, they were alone and so far from home, with absolutely no hope and saying their goodbye while still praying for _some_ miracle. The words just slipped out, in between heaving sobs. Derek smiled, his own cheeks wet with tears, "I know. I love you too, you idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the last chapter (just becuase I'm a huge fan of sad endings as well as soppy ones so you get both!)

 

He cried even harder at the alter, the words 'I do' still echoing around his head. His lips were wet and salty when Derek kissed him - firm and loving and full of so many promises - the cheers distant in his ears.

 

  "You're still and idiot," Derek laughed, wiping his  _husband's_ tears away before they had a chance to fall.

  "I guess that makes you Mr Idiot then."

  "And proud." Stiles knew he wasn't imagining  _that_ smile.

 


End file.
